1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grinding machine, and more particularly, to a grinding machine for machining cutters.
2. Description of Related Art
A grinding machine can be used to grind a surface of a workpiece by a grinding tool, and most grinding machines grind a workpiece by a high speed rotating grinding wheel. However, in the prior art, a lot of heat will be generated during grinding process, so the grinding wheel, the ground workpiece, a bed body of the grinding machine and a transmission part of the grinding machine may occur thermal deformation, thus, machining accuracy is effected.